John
I am feeling ready to make a page about my boyfriend, John! I will write about how we met, things about him and why he is so perfect for me. His nicknames are Johnny, Johnny B, formerly Mustang Johnny, El Camino Johnny, El Camino Kid and JB. I always call him "Sweet Johnny!" How we started talking was, on April 12th, 2015 he made a comment on my "Save Martin Tower" Facebook page. We were talking back and forth in the comments, and then we talked in private message. We had a lot in common, we both loved Martin Tower and Bethlehem Steel. We talked a lot about Bethlehem Steel and Martin Tower for awhile. One night, I had figured out where he took the picture of Martin from, where about his house was located at. I was going to just drive by, but he had a "crazy bright flashlight" he wanted me to see if I could see it, and the first time I met him in person was behind his house. We talked for a long time outside, and then my Chevrolet Cavalier had a light come on, on the dash! I said to him, "Hey, you're good with cars, right? What does check gauges mean? ... OH...he is overheating!" I said. He told me to shut Junior off and he checked him out. Junior's fan motor went bad and like 2 days later my "uncle" Paul fixed it. It was really great to meet John that night and talk, and that he took a look at my car. There was something about him, I knew I wanted him as a friend. A good friend. I asked to see him again the next day, so he met Amie and I at Target by my house. He was a nice person, I thought. Maybe he liked me? I didn't quite like him yet. I really felt I started to like him when he and I hung out together at Martin Tower. He was really concerned about who had been breaking Martin's windows or drawing on him. I really liked how concerened he got. I looked at John's ass and it all went down from there. I was reeled in...I knew I liked him, even just a little bit. I had a feeling I thought maybe he liked me, the way he was looking at me. The 4th time I saw him, he helped me out when my brake light was acting up. We met across from Martin and sat outside for a long time talking. He gave me a hug that night and I had a crush on him by then! We then talked for awhile on Facebook, and I admitted I am attracted to Martin Tower. He was totally understanding and accepting of this, and said he feels a similar way about cars. I was so happy he understood me and liked me back. We then did a lot of flirting online until we saw each other again. The 5th time I hung out with him, was like our 1st date for us. We walked around the Bethlehem Steel Blast Furnaces, held hands and talked for awhile. He held me outside, I sat on his lap admiring the view. When I got chilly he carried me to our cars. All the magic happened inside his truck. I only knew him a month and he literally swept me off my feet. That was May 12th 2015, we have been together ever since! ♥ #iamasuperstar (talk) 06:05, July 25, 2016 (UTC) *Note To John* If you happen to see this, I really hope you like this! And I hope you don't mind the photos I added either. I love you. (: And sorry I repeated "he's so fine" like so many times, hehe. ♥ Gallery ♥ Image.jpeg|I took this photo at John's cabin. Just a selfie of he and I. :) Hchchxhzyzyimage.jpeg|A silly picture I took of us. He loves to lift me up and I was like...on his shoulder and I snapped a picture. He liked this picture so much he made it his Facebook profile picture. Iddddddxxxxmage.jpeg|I took this adorable picture of John and his family dog, Sandy! Such cuties. ♥_♥ Imddsddssaaage.jpeg|Another cute picture I took of John and Sandy! Asssssdimage.jpeg|I took this picture of John because his sweet eyes looked nice there LOL. Imeeeewwqqage.jpeg|So that is John's graduating picture. He be looking fine af lol. ♥ Imwwaaasdrrage.jpeg|I should add this picture to the El Camino Picture page. This was a picture of John with his 1st El Camino, it was in his yearbook. Sexy LOL. Gjlhfsryuimage.jpeg|John looking fine as hell going to Prom. I should have been his date damn it. LOL. Imrrrtgyhgdsdfghbcdage.jpeg|John looking fine as hell at his graduation party. I didn't know him then, as I was too busy singing "Promiscous" in 2006 anyways lol. Sexxxyyyimage.jpeg|I am very in love with this pic. It literally has John all over it. He's there in the red on the right, then you see him in the mirror...then his pic is ON the mirror...then there is a framed picture of him on the table...and a plate of pictures of him on the table also. Like...I should have totally been at this John-themed party. Fine as hell I think LOL. Imageddddddxx.jpeg|Here is an adorable picture when John was probably still sort of called "Mustang Johnny..." apparently he had his El Camino then but took a picture in that Saleen Mustang...he's adorable and something else-able. LOL. Imagehcdjjcyfchhv.jpeg|This is *not* a recent picture of his family, but it is cute and shows the previous family dog, Muffy. Now they have Sandy. So it's John's dad, John, his sister Amy and his mom. They all basically look like that now except older...and Muffy is now Sandy LOL. 15356641_1355106514519716_4469548161641170876_n.jpg|Me and my sweetie Johnny! ♥ Dec. 2016 32939035_1882400308478399_1133106578497470464_o.jpg|2016 ♥♥♥♥♥ 24068492_1742987069064990_8030489489924211926_o.jpg|He looks HOTTTT! 52281348_2333892606641097_5403268127670665216_o.jpg|Johnny fast fingers going to work on that phone. 33530481_1888584791193284_6609743497886957568_n (1).jpg|2015 throwback! johnandi2015.PNG|December 2015. John blonde hair.PNG|John and his sister Amy as kids. John had blonde hair. He *was* a member of *NSYNC, ya know. :P Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:John Category:Happy Pages Category:Pictures Category:People I Know Category:Love Category:PA Rocks